The present invention relates to absorbent articles that include a stimulation material. More specifically, the invention relates to an absorbent article, such as training pants, that provides the wearer with a noticeable change in sensation upon fluid insult.
Absorbent articles, such as children's training pants for example, have been designed with temperature change particles to provide a temperature change sensation upon urination in an attempt to enhance a child's recognition of when urination occurs. As can be appreciated, such recognition can be an important step in the toilet training process. The temperature change sensation can often be the result of the stimulation material being positioned between the topsheet and the absorbent core of the article.
Unfortunately, in certain circumstances, the design of such articles may not be completely satisfactory. For example, the stimulation material included within the article can, in certain instances, be abrasive to the wearer. This abrasiveness can be particularly notable where the stimulation material is positioned close to the wearer's skin in use, which is generally a desirable configuration to maximize the temperature change sensation experienced by the wearer. In addition, the stimulation material can be unattached, thus resulting in shake-out or movement of the material. Moreover, the stimulation material may provide a rapid temperature change sensation, but it may not last as long as desired to assist with the toilet training process.
In addition, current articles may not provide a means for changing the stimulation effect and/or having more than one stimulation effect for a period of time after an aqueous insult has occurred. For example, it may be even more alerting to a user if an article provides a warming sensation upon insult, and then subsequently provides a cooling sensation thereafter, or alternatively provides a cooling sensation upon insult and then provides pressure or a tingling sensation to the user, or even providing both a cooling effect and a pressure change effect that can be sustained for 5 minutes or more.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable for a stimulation device in an article to do more than just alert the user of an insult. Indeed, it may be desirable for the stimulation device to additionally provide a benefit to the user. For example, in addition to alerting the user of an insult, the stimulation device could also provide pH buffering for the skin, vaginal health-care for a female, odor control, coating materials for skin health, or even medicines.
Thus, there is a need for a disposable absorbent article with a single stimulation device that can delay or prolong the effects of the stimulation material; that is capable of having more than one effect for a sustained period after at least one aqueous insult; that is capable of changing the stimulation effect after at least one insult; that secures the stimulation material to reduce or prevent movement of the material; and/or can provide additional benefits to the user.